


don't ask me twice

by shindouchrono



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vague Part Three Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: “Hey, Iori.” Riku leans in closer, lips brushing very gently against his boyfriend's. “I want you to kiss me. Can you? Please…”“We kissed just now, Nanase-san. Was that not enough?”---Takes place in post-part three, where both characters are over 18.





	don't ask me twice

“Nanase-san,” Iori starts, arms crossed and brows furrowed--all no nonsense and not a single hint of a smile. “You're awfully used to being spoiled, aren't you?” He says this, but his fingers are threaded through the bright red strands of Riku's hair.

Riku snuggles into Iori's chest, barely conscious and barely listening. He nuzzles into his boyfriend, comfortable with the way Iori was stroking his hair.

Iori clicks his tongue. “Nanase-san. Are you listening?”

There's a murmur of acknowledgement, and Iori sighs. He pulls his hand away and Riku opens his eyes, lips turned down into a picture perfect pout and Iori is _almost_ swayed. “Iori…”

“Look at me, Nanase-san. I asked if you were listening.”

The redhead hesitates before lifting his gaze up to meet Iori's. He's still pouting. “I was. You asked me if I was used to being spoiled.”

 _So he was listening,_ Iori thinks, digesting the information given to him. “Your answer?”

Riku fidgets in his boyfriend's lap. “Maybe… is that bad, Iori?”

He didn't particularly think it was bad. Nanase-san being spoiled as a child just accumulated his charm. Riku was somehow selfish and selfless. His singing was selfish, devouring everyone and everything, drawing them in with no discrimination. He swallowed them whole, no matter who they were.

He was selfless. Giving people whatever they wanted from him without a second thought, regardless of anything or anyone else. At least, before Iori and Riku's promise.

Being so gluttonous and eager for attention and praise was something that made Riku so appealing.

However. Iori wanted… well, he had what he wanted, now. He wanted Riku to always look at him, to always listen to him. Iori made up his mind, and asked to control the redhead. He didn't have any expectations as to how Riku might respond, but was blown away by how he did.

Riku simply asked for Iori to never leave. What an easy request. It's something Iori never could have bared to do, and never would.

“I suppose not. As long as it's only me you rely on for that, Nanase-san.”

Riku giggles. “Of course, I-o-ri~!” His voice is singsong and giddy. He gets a little bit quieter, and the look in his shining eyes changes. “After all. It's what we promised, right? You can control me. You can do…whatever you want. As long as you don't leave me.”

Iori can feel his cheeks warm for a reason he doesn't comprehend. There was no reason to be embarrassed, but… “Indeed.”

“Hey, Iori.” The redhead leans in closer, lips brushing very gently against his boyfriend's. “I want you to kiss me. Can you? Please…”

“We kissed just now, Nanase-san. Was that not enough?” It might have been a little bit cruel of him to tease Riku here, but seeing the way his expression changed to something embarrassed--Iori didn't think he was to blame. There was no possible way to resist.

Riku whines, gripping Iori's shirt in his hands. “I want more… is that no good?”

Iori thinks it over. Riku had done everything he'd asked recently, with minimal complaints. Objectively, Riku deserved a reward of sorts, and he was asking for this. Who was Iori to deny him such a request? Such a thing was unthinkable. “It's okay.”

He leans in to kiss the redhead, tilting his head back. Iori has a hand on the back of Riku's neck. Carefully watching Riku's breathing, Iori deepens the kiss, hands reaching up the redhead's shirt.

“Iori,” Riku says, in between kisses. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing his slightly heavy. He looks embarrassed. “S-should we move? To a different room…”

“Oh?” Iori asks. He slides his hands down Riku's waist, tightening his grip when he reaches the redhead's hips, knowing exactly what reaction he'd get. “Why is that, Nanase-san?”

Riku grinds up against Iori's leg, moan coming out like a sigh. “If we go any further than this, what if someone walks in?”

He thinks of Riku's expressions. Iori imagines someone seeing those pleasured looks. It lights something in his stomach. Someone seeing the two of them, watching as Iori fucked into Riku, making sure the redhead screamed his name and came so hard and so violent he never noticed anyone other than Iori.

Iori decides he wouldn't mind it. He actually quite enjoyed the thought of everyone else knowing Riku belonged to him. Iori was the one who controlled Riku. Riku was _his,_  and no one else's.

“I wonder.” Iori hums, hands gripping Riku's ass. “It's okay, Nanase-san. I'll protect you. You trust me.”

“Mm,” Riku leans into Iori. “I do… I do.”

“It'll be okay, Nanase-san. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here. Okay?”

Iori grinds his hips up against Riku's ass, feeling the way he tenses, embarrassed and aroused. Riku gasps, hands twisting around the fabric of Iori's shirt. “A-ah. Okay, Iori. Do you promise?”

With a smile, Iori kisses him. When they part, there's a small shine of spit on Riku's lips. “I promise.”

All trace of discontent and tense energy leaves Riku's body. He nods his head, and curls his fingers around the hem of his own shirt, waiting for Iori to give him the go ahead. His boyfriend nods, and Riku pulls off his shirt.

They were in the living room, and no one else was home. “Nanase-san, here.” Iori guides him to sit facing away from him, parting his legs for easy access. Iori can see how red Riku's ears are, and how he's already half hard. He fiddles with Riku's pants, pulling them down. With a gentle touch, he ghosts his hands over Riku's clothed length.

“ _Nnh_ , Iori…” Riku grinds up into the touch, hand reaching out to grip at Iori's wrist. “I can feel you pressing up against me.”

And he was right. Iori had been hard for quite some time. His cock was pressing up against his boyfriend's ass in a way that made him more eager. “I am. How does that make you feel, Nanase-san?”

Riku whines, embarrassed.

“Nanase-san. Answer me.”

He whines again, but he turns look at Iori. “You know already, Iori… you're being mean and teasing me.”

“Correct. I am aware of how you feel, better than anyone else. But,” Iori takes a firmer hold on Riku's length. “Nanase-san. I'm not going to ask again, and I won't touch you any further if you don't answer now.”

“Iori's mean…” And yet, Riku grabs Iori's hand. “I want more… I want Iori to fuck me right now. Even if anyone walks in, I don't care. I don't care, because Iori's here with me, and you said it'd be okay, so it'll be okay.”

Iori feels breathless, despite the fact he asked--no, commanded Riku to say this. He wanted to hear the redhead's feelings and this is what he got. He felt overjoyed. “Good. Good job, Nanase-san.”

He guides the redhead to stand, so that Iori can unzip his pants and pull down his briefs. His cock sits against his stomach, hard and dripping with precum. Iori reaches into his back pocket for the lube pockets he keeps there, despite how his image would shatter if anyone other than Riku knew.

Granted, his image would be shattered if any member of their dorms walked into the living room right now.

Iori pulls the redhead's underwear down, watching as Riku shudders with anticipation upon hearing the lube packet. Iori coats his fingers with the substance. He presses a kiss onto Riku's back. “Nanase-san. I'm going to start opening you up now.”

“Okay.” Riku gasps when the first finger presses in with no resistance. He moans upon the second one's entrance, and whines upon the third's intrusive presence. “I-Iori--”

“What is it, Nanase-san?”

“My legs… they're shaky.”

And it was true. Iori could see it. The way Riku legs were trembling and shaking. His hands were balled up into fists as Iori fingered him. “Mhm. But you can stand a little bit longer. I know you can.”

“I-I can't, Iori…” His whines get higher pitched as Iori speeds up, scissoring his fingers inside of Riku. He lets out a wanton moan, obviously embarrassed. “Iori--”

“Shh,” Iori coos, free hand reaching out to stroke Riku's now fully erect member. “You can. Trust me.” He watches Riku nod, obediently still standing. The redhead voice wanes and wavers, and even though his legs shake violently he's still standing. Iori fucks him with his fingers just a little bit harder, and then stops. Riku was standing too unsteadily.

Iori knows his limit. This was it. Besides, he was already loose enough.

“Iori…?” Riku asks, turning his head around.

“Yes, Nanase-san. You can sit down now.”

Riku swallows his spit, looking a little bit nervous. His voice is wavering. “Okay. Um. Iori, which way should I sit… facing you, or away?”

“Which do you want?” Iori was willing to place his bets on Riku wanting to face him.

“Umm,” The redhead starts, looking unsure. He turns around, meeting Iori's eyes. “Is… like this okay?”

He was right. Iori nods.

Riku slowly lowers himself onto Iori's cock, eyes fluttering shut. He moans, pushing himself down further. He's a quarter of a way there, and Iori strokes his hair. “You're doing good, Nanase-san.”

Iori tries to ignore the way Riku tightens up around him. If he focused too hard, he knew that all resolve he had to treat Riku gently would crumble. Instead, he softly rubs circles into the redhead's back. He's made it halfway now. A bead of sweat drips down his neck. Iori resists the urge to lick it up, to bite and mark Riku's neck.

Not just yet, at least.

“I-Iori,” Riku stutters out, breathing heavy. “I'm scared...how far am I…?”

Iori kisses his chin. “A bit past halfway. You're almost there, Nanase-san. You're doing good. Just a little bit more. Do you want me to move?”

Eagerly, the redhead nods. “Please do… Iori, I'm gonna die if you don't. I want more, but moving on my own is too scary… Iori, help me…”

“I'm the one controlling you, but you're still so demanding.” Iori feels his lips curl up into a smile. He can see Riku's embarrassed expression, the one that looks just a little bit guilty.

“S-sorry, Iori.”

Iori stifles laughter, tilting Riku's chin so he can kiss the redhead deeply. “It's alright, Nanase-san. Grab onto me if you need to, okay? I'm going to move.”

Riku nods his head, and breathes in and out. As soon as his breathing is steady, Iori thrusts upwards. Riku moans, reaching out to grab Iori. His face rests in the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder.

Iori runs his fingers across Riku's cock, carefully taking it in hand and stroking it in tandem with his thrusts. Hearing Riku's pleasured moans makes him feel like he's floating, and just a little bit dizzy. Iori wants to fuck him harder. He wants those moans to be screams. “Nanase-san. I'm going to do it harder, now.”

“You don't--need to narrate every little thing, Iori--” Riku says in protest, but each syllable is too bouncy and high pitched with pleasure for Iori to take seriously. “Ah-- _Iori_ \--!”

He's all the way in, buried inside to the hilt. Inside Riku felt divine, warm and wet and inviting, tightening up with dizzying pleasure. Iori felt like he could come at any second with how good he felt, but knew better than to lose control like that.

“Nanase-san,” He breathes, mouth hot and wet on Riku's neck. He bites down, well aware of how much the redhead loved being bitten and marked. “You're adorable, Nanase-san. The cutest. You shine the brightest. You're so much more beautiful than anyone else in the world. You're more dazzling than any star.”

Riku _whines._ “That's too much praise!” But his body tells the truth, responding positively.

“Are you going to come, Nanase-san? It's fine if you do. Go right ahead.”

“Mmn, Iori… Iori…” He chants Iori's name like a prayer, and Riku's legs tremble and his body shakes. Iori doesn't slow down or stop, and he's rewarded with Riku's breathing getting heavier, coming in short spurts as he moans loudly, squirting into Iori's hand. There's a small trail of spit falling down his chin.

“Cute, Nanase-san. You're the cutest.” Iori's spurred further on by the way Riku's hips haven't stopped moving. He's still eagerly bouncing up and down on Iori's cock, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's, and Iori's aware of a sting in his back as Riku's nails run down his skin.

“Iori hasn't come yet.” Riku says, eyes dazed and unfocused. “Harder, then, Iori… fill me up. I want to be filled to the brim with Iori's cum. Even if that's too spoiled of me…”

How can that possibly be spoiling Riku when it was exactly what Iori wanted, too? He wanted to fill the redhead with his cum. Iori wanted-- _needed_ to watch Riku stand afterwards, and gasp at the feeling of his boyfriend's cum slowly dripping out of where he had been fucked moments earlier.

He wanted to cum inside of Riku moments before they had to go somewhere else, to have only the two of them aware of such a dirty secret. He wanted to ravage Riku, to defile him, to make the whole world aware of who Nanase Riku belonged to. Who could make Riku feel the best, better than anyone else in the whole world. Emotionally, and physically. Iori wanted it all.

Iori doesn't hold back, fucking into Riku harder and harder and harder and _harder,_ until the redhead actually does scream from overstimulation and pleasure, from how hard Iori was fucking him right after he had such a mindblowing orgasm.

Riku screams Iori's name, burning hot tears dripping down his too-red cheeks. He moans loudly enough to wake the dead, back arching as Iori spills inside.

“Iori,” He mutters, spent. “That was...so good…”

“Yes, Nanase-san.” Iori feels himself smile. He cups Riku's cheek in his hands, gently kissing his cheeks. “I know you best. I know what you like the best, in every situation. This is no exception.”

Riku giggles, nuzzling into Iori's shoulder. He hums. “Mhmm. I love Iori lots.”

“And I love you even more than that, Nanase-san.”

“Aww… no fair.” Riku has a pout on his lips again, and his eyes practically beg for more, like a dog wanting a treat.

Iori helps Riku up, what with his shaky legs and glassy eyes. He watches Riku's expression carefully, studying the exact second he realizes Iori's cum has begun to drip out. Iori watches as Riku's cock twitches with interest, and he's willing to bet the redhead tightened up again, imagining how full he was just moments earlier.

He surrenders himself into Iori's arms, looking up into his eyes, ready to whine again. But he gets cut off with a kiss.

“Let's get you cleaned up, Nanase-san.”

Riku's eyes light up, and he happily attaches himself to Iori's side, leaning on him for support.

Iori thinks to himself how suited Riku was next to him, as the head to the bathroom to clean the redhead up. He feels a little bit lighter, and so much more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> part three is real and out there
> 
> im @shindouchrono on twitter, feel free to kudo or comment if you enjoyed


End file.
